some one like you
by chickii
Summary: Jade has moved on, apparently, Dave has not. when Dave goes to see Jade old feelings resurface.


_**I heard that you're settled down**_

_**That you found a girl and you're married now**_

_**I heard that your dreams came true**_

_**Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you**_

Here he is, Dave Strider, standing on the front steps of a happy home, crying. The house was perfect. Flowers grew in the garden, a swing set stood in the side yard. The mail box proudly read HARLEY-PEIXES; this was Jade's house where she was happy. Of course she was happy, she had her dream job, paid to do what she did best, what she loved, she had a loving wife, an adorable kid. Feferi could give jade the sky if she asked. What could Dave do? With his D.J. job that barely covered his expenses. He sighed and turned away. Walking down the walk to his car…

_**Old friend, why are you so shy?**_

_**Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light**_

__The door opened to a little girl with big green eyes, obviously Jade's daughter she looks at Dave and says "are you momma's friend?" he smiled looking over his shoulder "yeah I am" he says. She runs back into the house yelling "momma! Your friend is here!" Dave's breath caught in his throat and he turned and sprinted the few short feet to the front door. When Jade came into view I wanted to run in the other direction as fast as I could, but I had to do this to see her one last time. "Dave? What are you doing here?"

_**I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited**_

_**But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it**_

_**I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded**_

_**That for me, it isn't over**_**  
**

"I just wanted to see you, to see that you're happy. That's all I'll leave now, that is if you want me to stay, umm yeah" tumbled from Dave' mouth like a fountain. Jade smiled at her old friends silliness and says "I miss you"

"I miss you too, I need to go" said Dave. He turned away again, his heart braking, she didn't love him anymore, she had looked at him the same way she looked at john, it wasn't fair. Dave still needed Jade she would always need her, and she would never know.

_**Never mind, I'll find someone like you **_

_**I wish nothing but the best for you, too**_

___Dave drove away his tears subsiding thinking it will be okay there are seven billion people in this world one of them is waiting for me. He laughed, yeah she's probably in china or some shit. He sighed; there was also some one behind him that he was getting farther and farther away from. Oh well he was happy that she was happy right he, should be happy for her, and he was, kind of. _

_**Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said **_

_**Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead**_

_**Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead**_

Jade sighed and shut the door. She picked up the little girl, even though the girl was far too big to do that anymore. "Hey momma? When is mommy coming home?" asked jade's daughter. "I don't know, Dawn, I don't know." But she did, Feferi had left. jade had filed for divorce months ago. Jade put Dawn down and walked into the living room of the hose that had once been a home. And picked up a picture of her Dave, John and Rose grinning at a camera, this was when she was with Dave, when she was her happiest. She sat down on the edge of the couch.

"Dave I can't do this anymore, we never see each other, you're always busy with work, and…" she trailed off "I can re arrange my schedule" he countered "I promise I'll try and if I can't I'll quit-"

"You're always coming home late, and drunk, you flirt with other girls-"

"I'll change, I can, please? Please don't go!"

"I'm sorry"

"I need you"

"You'll find someone else to need"

"Remember me, what you felt for me, think of me, gently, once in a while, please? Fuck Harley what am I without you?" Dave took off his sunglasses to stare up at her, his eyes pleading. "if you really need to leave, that's all I can ask" Jade bit back her tears, and whispered " sometimes love lasts, and sometimes it doesn't, and that hurts so much more than anything physical"

_**You know how the time flies**_

_**Only yesterday was the time of our lives**_

_**We were born and raised in a summer haze**_

_**Bound by the surprise of our glory days**_****

Dawn was playing quietly by herself, oblivious to her mother's remembering. The little girl sang quietly, a song Jade had sang to the restless baby that Dawn was…

They were all in John's living room, john plunking at the piano Dave spewing out some ridiculous rap, and Rose and Jade giggling at the boy's antics "John are you aware that that sounds very good on its own, but it is not the correct accompaniment to David's rap." Said rose sending jade and her into another fit of giggles "I think it sounds lovely!" said jade, kissing Dave on the cheek, causing him to mess up and turn pink "shit Harley, I was on a role" Jade proceeded to kiss him full on the mouth, causing Dave to turn a brighter shade of pink. John laughed at him "you can't even handle kissing your girl friend without getting flustered, not very cool are you?" "Shut up Egbert" said Dave, pouting. And every one erupted into giggles…

"Momma?" stirred jade from her reverie "who was that man who came here?" jade smiled wistfully at Dawn's question "a very old friend, an old, good friend." The thing is that memory, and so many others were so crisp in her mind, and the butterflies were awfully real; the same ones that she had felt at that time. She still loved Dave, she always had. She wanted to throw open the door and run down the street and yell at Dave, make him come back, she wanted to apologize, but all she did was stand up and walk migrate to the attic to find old memories, and live them again.

_**Nothing compares, no worries or cares**_

_**Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made**_

_**Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?**_

_ Dave was almost home, speeding through the busy city streets, paying the minimum amount of attention necessary. His brain working over time, since jade had left him he had an almost endless parade of partners, but everything was physical, none made him blush when they kissed him, none talked to him about life, their hopes and dreams. No one compared. Every memory that he made with Jade was vivid; the fights and the honeymoon periods, the first time they held hands, the first time they had sex, and the last time. That time they stole bro's booze, and got caught, that was so dumb but now it made him laugh. Or the time Jade's granddad left us alone, and when he came back Bec had his pants, damn that was funny. As Dave sped through the intersection he thought, why hadn't I proposed, or even noticed what I was doing was hurting Jade? It was all moot point now, but Dave was happy, and sad that he went, he had seen her again, that was all that counted, right? it wasn't though. _

_**Never mind, I'll find someone like you **_

_**I wish nothing but the best for you**_

_**Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said**_

_**Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead**_

__Dave pulled through the intersection just as someone else did, someone much bigger, that someone, a tractor trailer crashed into the driver's side wrecking the car, and crushing Dave Strider, breaking him like a doll, he thought his life would flash before his eyes or a tunnel of light would call him, but none of that happened. It was just a face. It was the face of a laughing girl, with shining green eyes.

_**Never mind, I'll find someone like you**_

_**I wish nothing but the best for you, too**_

_**Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said**_

_**Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead**_

_**Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead**__**  
**_

Dave rolled over, opening his eyes blearily to a little girl with blonde hair, and big green eyes "momma says breakfast is ready" she said running out of his and jade's bed room.


End file.
